Chatswood railway station
}} Chatswood railway station is located along the North Shore and Epping-Chatswood lines and is 11.65km from Sydney CBD.https://nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Chatswood It serves the suburb of Chatswood. The station consists of 2 islands (forming 4 platforms) and is accessed from Victoria Avenue. Chatswood is serviced by T1 North Shore and Metro North West line trains in both directions. Located within access of the station is Chatswood Bus Interchange, Willoughby City Council, Westfield Chatswood and Chatswood Chase shopping centres. Chatswood is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101117#/ ChatswoodStation.jpg|Chatswood before Sydney Metro upgrade History Chatswood station opened on 1 January 1890 when the North Shore line opened from Hornsby to St Leonards. An island platform was built on 23 May 1900 and a third dock platform brought into use on 12 July 1919. There was a small goods yard, similar to the one at St Leonards, on the western side of the station, beyond the northern end of the platforms. The dock platform on the eastern side of the station was used for electric parcel-van traffic and also for terminating some services from the city, until these were rescheduled to terminate further along the North Shore line from January 1992. It was removed in October 1994. Until 1958 there was a tram terminus in Victoria Avenue beside the station. The station entrance was later integrated with a shopping centre called The Interchange in the mid-1980s. With the construction of the Chatswood to Epping line, it was decided to redevelop the station to accommodate Chatswood's new role as a junction station. The original station, as well as the attached bus interchange and shopping centre were demolished in 2005 and a temporary station was opened where the former platform 3 was located. A new western island platform opened in place of the original island platform on 16 October 2006. The eastern island platform opened in 2008. The original signal cabin that was located at the northern end of the station building, was saved and has been preserved as part of the bus interchange below the station. The new station precinct is known as the Chatswood Transport Interchange (CTI) and consists of the railway station, a bus interchange and pedestrian pathways connecting the precinct to the surrounding streets. The CTI was constructed as a Public Private Partnership and was to include a new shopping plaza called Metro Chatswood and three towers. The private developers, CRI Chatswood, went into receivership whilst construction was underway. As a result, the shopping centre remained closed until 2014 and major construction of the towers was delayed for several years. In 2019, Chatswood station currently serves as the major terminus of the Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro automated rapid transit rail network which replaced the Epping to Chatswood railway line which closed on the early hours of 30th September 2018 (after the last ECRL service by Tangara T sets T53 and T74). This will at a later date be extended to Bankstown via the Sydney Harbour Rail Tunnel for Sydney Metro City & Southwest. Platforms 2 and 3, which previously ran the ECRL services, underwent track conversion and had platform screen doors fitted as part of their new role serving Sydney Metro services to Tallawong starting from 26th May 2019. Platforms 1 and 4 continue to be operated by existing Sydney Trains services, on the T1 North Shore Line and T9 Northern Line. Station signage is coloured for the according transport mode, with platforms 1 and 4 using the standard orange Sydney Trains station signage, while 2 and 3 use the new Sydney Metro teal signage. Located below the station and further up Victoria Avenue is the Chatswood Bus Interchange. Services are operated by State Transit, Forest Coach Lines, Transdev and Hillsbus. On Sunday to Wednesday nights, North West Night Bus services also run in place of Metro North West Line services. Configuration Chatswood station sits in the heart of Chatswood, within the major shopping district and bus interchange. The station is located on an elevated section above Victoria Avenue and The Interchange. Station entry is provided by a series of pedestrian walkways at three different intersections: Victoria Avenue and Railway Street, Chatswood Mall and Orchard Road, and Post Office Lane and Victor Street. Additional pedestrian entrances are available from Chatswood Central Plaza, adjacent to the north side of the station concourse. Chatswood is one of a few stations on the Sydney Trains network to utilise taller jump-proof Opal card gates, designed to prevent fare evasion, and allow passengers to get to the platforms faster. Access to the platforms is provided by two sets of stairs, escalators and lifts. The station consists of two island platforms, with one set being City-bound (platforms 1 and 2) and the other set being outbound (3 and 4). The two inner platforms, 2 and 3, are served by Sydney Metro; Platform 2 is used for terminating Sydney Metro services returning to Chatswood from Tallawong, while platform 3 is for Sydney Metro services heading towards Tallawong. Platforms 2 and 3 will later run Metro services towards and coming from Bankstown after the construction of Sydney Metro City & Southwest is finished in 2024. The two outer platforms, 1 and 4, are served by Sydney Trains, with platform 1 for City services that continue to the T1 Western Line and T9 Northern Line, and platform 4 for T1 North Shore Line services to Hornsby or Berowra, and T9 Northern Line services to Gordon. Platforms and Services | p1astop = Suburban services to Penrith/Emu Plains or Schofields/Richmond via the Western Line | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Suburban services to Hornsby via City, Strathfield and Epping | p1bnotes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Terminating metro services | p2anotes = | p3alinename = | p3astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p3anotes = | p4alinename = | p4astop = Suburban services to Hornsby or Berowra | p4anotes =Some peak services may terminated at Lindfield or Gordon | p4blinename = | p4bstop = Suburban services to Gordon | p4bnotes = }} Transport links Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Trains Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:City of Willoughby